


Overstimulation

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Sam ties Dean up and screws him like there's no tommorow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't supposed to be a fic at first, but it evolved into one, so bear with the formatting. Sorry~

Dean is tied up and gagged with his hands behind his back and his feet together, face down on the bed. Sam is just barely stimulating his prostate with one hand and rubbing his thumb around the head of his cock every once in a while with the other. Dean's whimpers penetrate the bandanna shoved in his mouth.  
He keeps bucking back to try to get more prostate stimulation but when he does that Sammy pulls away, which only makes him more desperate for stimulation. If Dean stays still, Sammy eases his way back in and starts rubbing his prostate more, while pumping his cock faster and faster.  
More muffled whimpers, moans, and sighs spew into the mattress through the cloth. After a while of being such a good, obedient boy, Dean is finally allowed to cum. White ribbons spurt into Sammy's hand as Dean arches his back to try to contain his climax for as long as possible.  
But Sammy doesn't stop immediately. He returns to the infutiatingly slow teasing, drawing out Dean's orgasm for much longer than usual.  
Cum pooling in the sheets below him, Dean's moans of pleasure turn into shouts of glorious pain. It hurts, it hurts, but it's _so good_.  
Dean finds himself involuntarily pulling away, causing Sam to abruptly place a large hand on his hip, withdrawing from Dean's now-flaccid dick, pulling him back into place.  
Sam pulls his fingers out of Dean, letting him have a moment of peace, allowing a sigh of relief, but Dean dares not slump just yet. Sam unzips his jeans and pulls down his boxers and jeans together, letting his own throbbing cock spring up.  
Sam wastes no time, shoving his cock, already dripping with pre-cum, into Dean roughly. Dean retaliates with more silenced screams of pleasurable pain with each passing of the head of Sam's dick over his overstimulated prostate.  
Sam now has both hands on Dean's hips, pulling and pushing him in time with his own thrusts, allowing his cock to be buried in him. With this overstimulation, Dean's cock begins to regain its erection, despite the short amount of time since his last orgasm, although it's not as hard as before.  
As Sam's breaths begin to get faster and shallower, so do Dean's muffled shouts. Sam departs a hand from Dean's left hip and reaches around to grip the base of Dean's cock and balls firmly, creating a makeshift cock ring. Dean's half-hard erection increases in size once again, so full of blood it feels like it's about to burst.  
Sam's breath catches and his thrusts become ragged, and all at once, Sam pushes Dean's ass up in the air, buries his cock completely in him, and suddenly releases his grip on Dean's dick. Dean feels Sammy's cum filling him up while he reaches another climax, this time a dry orgasm.  
The feeling of a second orgasm within such a short time frame is so overwhelming, that Dean collapses on the matress and nearly blacks out. Sam falls over beside dean on the mattress and pulls the bandanna out from Dean's mouth to let him catch his much-needed breath.  
After several minutes of heavy breathing, Dean finally manages between heavy breaths, "What... the fuck... did you do to me? That was...fuck." He buries his cheek and nose into a pillow while keeping his eyes on Sam beside him.  
Sam tilts his head, looks at dean, and smirks. "Fucked you like a little bitch and made you come like one." He reaches over and kisses his forehead. "Let's get you out of that rope."


End file.
